


I traveled words laced with cloy

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: :) daily angst yo, Based off some streams, Big bro Dre?, Chat is basically voices in Tommy’s head, Gaslighting, Gen, I have no idea, Manipulation, Right?, The title is kind of relating to how his words were laced with cloy, Tommy is alone, Tommy’s just naive, basically it, got some ideas and inspiration from small clips, sorry - Freeform, tommy has a small breakdown, tommy misses his friends, uh, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He’s cold, despite the hot lava below him. It didn’t matter how many blankets or layers of clothing he wore.Tommy hugs himself, digging his nails into his arms. He looks down to hide a sob. “I have no one, Dream..” He chokes out, because it was true. Everyone he had loved had left him. He felt a hand grip his arm as to pull him back slightly. He looked up, raising his brows.“That’s not true, Tommy.” Dream said, words sweet like honey. “You have me.”
Relationships: Dream & Tommy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 263
Collections: Anonymous





	I traveled words laced with cloy

**Author's Note:**

> So lots of videos of how Dream is gaslighting Tommy into trusting him or listening to him? It makes so much sense. So, I wrote a fic about it. I was bored :) and needed angst. Enjoy!

What was it? Character development? Something the voices in his head always talked about. Millions that chattered not giving anyone time to speak, interrupting each other every second breaking the silence. Each had their own voice, own tics, own emotions. Voices Tommy had never heard before. 

If this was what character development was, Tommy did not like it. If character development was loneliness, he did not want it. He felt himself fall apart every day, getting worse the next. And all Chat did was watch and yell, not giving Tommy a moment of silence.   
  


Silence was all Tommy ever wanted. All he ever wanted was peace. And it could’ve happened, he told himself, if you hadn’t fucked up. He knew he was in the right, but a part of him scolded him for what he had done. A stupid decision, and an opportunity for Dream to get what he wanted. For Tommy to be thrown out. To be turned on.   
  


Turned on by his best friend.   
  


And all the others did was watch.

Tommy would never get the sight out of his head. Dream escorting him away while Tubbo just stared down blankly. Either that, or Tommy never caught the aching sadness that lurked in his view. The hurt edging off his words. Tommy sure hoped Tubbo heard his hurt, because he sure was damn clear about it. 

Tommy stared down at the compass in his hand. It pointed the opposite direction of the sluggish substance below him. Tommy’s fingers burned from resting on the rough hot ground, but he didn’t have the energy to remove them. He’s cold, despite the hot lava below him. It didn’t matter how many blankets or layers of clothing he wore.   
  


But he was used to it, by now. Tommy didn’t accept Ghostburs offers of him staying sheltered in his house, because it only reminded him of how much he missed home. Ghostburs buildings were always specific, and when Tommy stared at them he was staring at what once was his home in L’manberg.  
  


Chat awed and pitied him, but others made snarky jokes. Villaininnit, sadinnit, evilinnit. It went against all he stood for. But was it possible the voices that talked to him was only his conscious begging for him to pull himself together? Was this his reward?

Tommy’s eyes stung, and he wiped them roughly with his burning hand. He had heard the hums of the portal behind him, and the footsteps that stepped out, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn to look. He only swung both legs off the ledge, staring down below him, possibly fantasizing of how the lava would feel. Maybe it was soft, maybe it was hard. Maybe it was both.   
  


“Tommy.”

Tommy sighed, furrowing his brows. He didn’t reply.   
  


“I’ve been looking for you. I almost thought you left Logstedshire.”   
  


“Yeah, well, I didn’t.” Tommy replied, rolling his eyes. He didn’t look back. He didn’t want to see Dream and his taunting smile. But he never got what he wanted.   
Tommy heard shuffling and someone sitting beside him. Someone being Dream. He huffed, looking away. Another direction, still being able to stare at the lava. “What’re you doing?” Dream had asked.

Tommy frowned, silent for a moment. He then shrugged weakly. “I’m.. Thinking.” He replied quietly. Dream hesitated for a split second before saying, “about?”

Tommy didn’t understand why Dream cared. Either that or Dream was just being nosy. An easy way to trick Tommy into doing what he wanted. Something he had wanted for a long time, and Tommy knew it. But he didn’t know why he cared anymore.   
  


“Life.” Tommy simply said. “How grim it is. How unnecessarily unfair it is.”   
  


A small hum came from Dream, as he looked down. His fingers twitched, Tommy saw out of the corner of his eye, and he wondered what Dream himself was thinking. The masked mans emotions were always hid behind that stupid mask that Tommy hated, and he had always died to know what lied behind.   
  


“Things won’t always be fair, Tommy. That’s the disappointing part of life, but you have to get over it.” Dream suddenly said. “In a time where everyone leaves you or you leave them, you’ll need to toughen up. No one will come looking for you. That’s why you avoid contact.”   
  


Tommy glanced at Dream. “You always hang out with George, and Sapnap, though.” He murmured, arching a brow. Dream let out a breathless chuckle and shook his head. “Not what I mean, Tommy, but believe what you want to.” Which was something Tommy always did.

Tommy hummed bitterly, and looked down. Neither of them spoke, but the silence was somewhat comforting, if not unusual. Tommy felt the need to break it with harsh words, but he couldn’t speak. Not when the voices in his head came to a halt, still distant whispers of doubt and surprise, but most silent, waiting for the next line. Like a movie.   
  


“How’s vacation, Tommy?” Dream asked.

Tommy didn’t reply. He frowned instead. “How’s L’Manberg?” He asked instead. 

  
Dream cleared his throat, looking down from recently staring at Tommy. Tommy always wondered how he saw out of that mask. “Good. Peaceful.” He replied. Tommy nodded, expression blank, but inside he was just crushed. “Everyone’s okay?” He asked. Dream nodded.   
  


If everyone was okay, Tommy would be okay, too. Right?   
  


_“How’s vacation, Tommy?”_

”Its hell, if you’re wondering.” Tommy replied. Dream froze for a minute, soon looking over. “..What is?” He asked, tilting his head, something he did a lot. Tommy sighed. “Vacation.” silence. Dream nodded slowly, clearing his throat once more. “Well.. You have Ghostbur.” He said helpfully.

Tommy scoffed quietly. “Yeah..” He said. “Even if he’s dead...” 

Voices in his head awed and cooed with admiration at the name. They wanted Ghostbur. Begged. But Tommy didn’t have that power. He almost waited for that familiar bing where someone would “join” as Chat said, but there was none. Tommy had always wondered if others heard it, but he was always fearful.   
  


“Come, now.” Dream said, a small chuckle. “It can’t be that bad.” Tommy looked to stare at him with blank eyes, hidden emotion that said, “really?” Then, he looked away. Tommy rubbed at his stinging eyes, looking away hoping Dream hadn’t saw

”What’s bothering you?” Dream asked. Tommy let out a shaky breath. He shook his head slowly. Dream was his therapist, now? His head screamed. Worry, doubt, excitement. He wanted to scream at them to shut up. Tommy looked at Dream for a split second, eyes flickering back to the bright lava. “I..” He murmured. Tommy let out a half chuckle. “Oh, I’m so.. Alone.”   
  


Dream stared for a moment. “People come to visit you.” He said finally. “Fundy, Phil, Ghostbur. Me.” Tommy shook his head. Dream sighed with a small shrug. “I mean.. I know it isn’t Tubbo, but-“   
Tommy shook his head. “No, no, it isn’t about Tubbo.” He interrupted, even though he knew well that it was. He could feel a stare of doubt. “It’s... I- I don’t know, Dream. I just know that it’s.. Lonely.”   
  


Dream hummed of sympathy, but Chat was not fooled. Tommy ignored their yells of warning, but some pitied the same with Dream. Tommy let out a small broken laugh, smiling slightly. He tried to rub the exhaustion off his face, only smearing it. “It’s shit, Dream.. I dont.. I don’t know what to do.”   
  


Dream stayed silent. Tommy scoffed into his hands, burying his head into them. “I’m so alone...” He said, ignoring the way his voice cracked.   
Chat awed sadly, some yelling they wanted to hug him. He wouldn’t kind that too much, right now. It sounded nice.   
  


Tommy hugs himself, digging his nails into his arms. He looks down to hide a sob. “I have no one, Dream..” He chokes out, because it was true. Everyone he had loved had left him. He felt a hand grip his arm as to pull him back slightly. He looked up, raising his brows. 

“That’s not true, Tommy.” Dream said, words sweet like honey. “You have me.”   
  


He was enveloped by Dreams arms, and didn’t do much except melt into them. Tommy buried his face into Dreams chest. Dream had a point, Tommy thinks, ignoring his screaming head. The days where the moment Dream had woke up or “joined the game”, as Chat said, he would come straight to Tommy. Sure, he made him give up his armory, but..

_“I actually just woke up, Tommy.” Dream pointed out, walking out of the tent. He turned to see where Tommy was glancing, but looked away when there was nothing. “I came straight here, to visit you.” Tommy stared with a suspicious look. “Why would you come here to see me?” He asked. Dream shrugged as if it was obvious. “Because I wanted to see you.” He said. Tommy arched a brow. “Why did you want to see me?” He challenged. Dream was silent for a minute. “Because we’re friends.”_

Tommy weakly hummed while Dream scooted them both away from the ledge of the lava. Tommy didn’t understand, but the voices screaming in his head blocked out his own thoughts. Dream had spoke words laced with cloy, deceit hidden behind them, but Tommy didn’t pay too much attention to the latter. He wasn’t as alone as he thought he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy leaned into the arms that held him comfortingly. The green fabric brushed against his cold skin, and for the first time in a while, Tommy wasn’t cold anymore.


End file.
